Soft-Boiled (move)
Soft-Boiled (Japanese: タマゴうみ Egg Lay), formatted as Softboiled prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM41 in Generation I. It is the signature move of and . Effect In battle Generation I }} Softboiled restores up to 50% of the user's maximum . It will fail if the user's current HP is already equal to its maximum HP. In the Generation I handheld games, Softboiled will also fail if the difference between the user's maximum HP and current HP is 255 256 (i.e. if this difference is 255 or 511). This does not occur in . Generation II onward Soft-Boiled no longer fails if the difference between the user's maximum HP and current HP is 255 modulo 256. Soft-Boiled can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing to give an extra four appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Soft-Boiled, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Outside of battle Prior to Generation VII, Soft-Boiled can also be used outside of battle to transfer some of the user's HP to another party Pokémon. Each use will transfer 20% of the user's HP, up to the target's maximum HP. The move will not work if the user has 20% or less HP left. Description |Restores HP by 1/2 of the user's maximum HP. May also be used in the field.}} |Half of the user's maximum HP is restored. May also be used in the field.}} |Restores HP by 1/2 the user's max HP.}} |Recovers up to half the user's maximum HP.}} |Heals the user by up to half its full HP. It can be used to heal an ally.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP. May be used in the field to heal HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP. It may also be used to heal an ally's HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP. May also be used in the field to heal HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP. May also be used in the field to heal HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By TM By Move Tutor In the anime In other games Soft-Boiled restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 1/4 of their max HP in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. In the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, Soft-Boiled restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 1/10 of their max HP instead. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Soft-Boiled restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 40% of their max HP. Description |Restores the HP of the user and team members in the same room by one quarter of their maximum HP.}} |Restores the HP of the user and team members in the room by 1/4 of their maximum HP.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It restores your party's HP. It restores the HP of you and your teammates in the same room. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was mentioned to have used Soft-Boiled, but the move was used off-panel. In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * Although the man who gives TM41 (Softboiled) in Generation I says that only Chansey can learn the move, it can also be taught to Mew. * Although Softboiled is available in as a Move Tutor move, no Pokémon naturally available in the game can learn the move; all Pokémon capable of using the Move Tutor must be traded into the game from or caught using an event item. * Male Pokémon can use this move despite its Japanese name being タマゴうみ Tamago Umi, which can be translated to "egg lay". * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). * In Generation III, if this move is used immediately after , the egg that appears will be transparent rather than solid. This is only a graphical error and doesn't affect the execution of the move. * In the 1.0 release of the English versions of , whenever the player uses Softboiled on a that is fainted or at full health, the game erroneously states "This item can't be used on that POKéMON." In the 1.1 release, the word "item" was removed and the message correctly says "This can't be used on that POKéMON." This error does not exist in the Japanese versions, meaning it was a localization oversight. * Of all TM moves, Softboiled is learned by the least Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=生蛋 |zh_cmn=生蛋 |nl=Halfgaar |fr=E-Coque |de=Weichei |el=Μελάτη Θεραπεία |id=Bertelur Softboiled (DP190) |it=Covauova |ko=알낳기 |pl=Terapia Ciepłem |pt_br=Cozidos (TCG, manga) Ovo da Cura |pt_eu=Escalfar |sr=Meko kuvano |es=Amortiguador |vi=Đẻ Trứng }} Category:Signature moves Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Weichei es:Amortiguador fr:E-Coque it:Covauova ja:タマゴうみ zh:生蛋（招式）